Êtes-vous seule, Miss Swan?
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Un SwanQueen dans toute sa splendeur. Une soirée calme sans parents, ni enfant... Tout semblait parfait pour une Emma épuisée qui rêvait d'un simple pizza-TV... Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme c'est prévu quand on habite Storybrooke. :)


**Bonjour à tous, ma précédente histoire Once Upon a Time n'a pas vraiment plus ou alors c'est peut-être parce que je suis nouvelle dans cet univers. J'espère que ce SwanQueen aura plus de succès. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère avoir vos avis prochainement.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K. Tesla.**

* * *

_\- Je ne suis pas de votre famille, Miss Swan._

_\- Et pourtant vous avez la première place dans notre cœur, dans notre petite famille. Répondit Emma en l'embrassant sur la joue avec un peu trop de tendresse._

Emma avait rangé son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et s'était jetée sur le canapé bien décidé à profiter de sa soirée tranquille. Neals était gardé par Ruby et Belle qui étaient devenues plus qu'inséparable depuis le départ de Rumple. Snow et son mari étaient sortis profiter de leur première soirée en amoureux depuis longtemps. Quant à Henry, il avait décidé de dormir chez son autre mère. Emma profitait donc du calme et de la télévision quand on sonna à la porte. Emma ne bougea pas, espérant que le visiteur s'en irait.

« - Miss Swan, ouvrez, je sais que vous êtes là. »

Emma grogna en se levant et alla ouvrir la porte.- Oh... Regina...

Vous êtes seule, Miss Swan?

Euh, oui. Pourquoi? »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus. Elle se retrouva poussée à l'intérieur par une Regina rempli de volonté. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée que déjà Emma se retrouvait plaquée contre. Regina lui offrir un baiser passionné avant de s'écarter.

\- Pardon, j'avais besoin de...

Vous en avez mis du temps, Majesté! Souffla Emma avant de l'embrasser. »

Elle continua de l'embrasser en montant les escaliers. Regina s'était débarrassée de ses escarpins bien trop gênant pour la situation. Emma avait le contrôle mais une fois qu'elle furent dans la chambre, Regina reprit la main sur la situation et plaqua la belle blonde sur les draps. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, leurs lèvres se cherchaient, s'embrassaient, embrassaient la peau qui voulait bien s'offrir à elle. Regina glissa ses mains dans celle d'Emma et l'emprisonna sous son corps.

\- Miss Swan, que sommes-nous en train de faire? Murmura Regina dans un souffle mal contrôlé.

Ce que nous aurions dû faire depuis longtemps. Répondit Emma en tentant de se libérer. Embrassez-moi, Majesté... Je rends les armes... Je suis tout à vous. »

Le regard désireux de Regina rendait la belle sauveuse complètement captive d'un sort qu'elle n'avait plus vécu depuis des années. La passion, la vraie. Elle essaya de se rapprocher pour voler un baiser avide de tendresse mais la reine n'était pas de cet avis. Elle s'approcha du cou d'Emma et vint y déposer un baiser brûlant. Un frisson traversa le corps de la belle blonde.

\- Je vais vous libérer une main, ne tentez rien de stupide, miss Swan. »

La voix de Regina fit exploser le désir d'Emma qui n'osa plus bouger de peur de rompre cet instant inimaginable. Elle sentit la main de Regina glisser sous sa chemise. Son ventre se creusa au contact de cette main brûlante de désir, avide de caresse. L'ancienne Evil Queen fit sautait d'un revers de main les pression de la chemise. Emma laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise. Elle ne pouvait bouger alors que Regina vers s'attaquer à son ventre. Elle sentait les lèvres brûlante de la belle brune embrasser cache centimètre de sa peau mise à nu. Emma de sa main libre s'agrippa au drap pour ne pas chavirer. Elle resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Regina qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Emma se soumettait sans résistance, qu'est-ce qu'une reine pouvait demander de plus qu'un pouvoir absolu sur ses sujets. Elle libéra délicatement la deuxième main de la shérif pour venir la glisser dans son dos. Emma céda et vint s'agripper au corps de Regina.

\- Majesté... Habillée de la sorte... Vous allez avoir chaud.

N'est-ce pas votre travail... Shérif? »

Emma déglutie bruyamment. Elle glissa sa main sur la joue de Regina et vint l'embrasser tendrement alors que ses mains retrouvaient enfin un semblant de contrôle. La bataille pouvait reprendre. Alors qu'Emma tentait de reprendre le contrôle en retirant la chemise et la veste de Regina, la belle brune s'attaquait déjà à la poitrine plus qu'attrayante de la blonde. Emma avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas céder face à tant de maîtrise et de contrôle. Elle sentait les caresse de la maire lui électriser le corps. Elle s'agrippa aux flancs nus de la jeune femme et vint se perdre en gémissements dans son coup. La maire se fit avoir par ce désir soudain et en moins de temps qu'il fallut pour l'écrire, Regina fut plaqué sur les draps par une Emma triomphante. La belle blonde se pencha et vint mordiller l'oreille de Regina.

\- A moi de jouer, maintenant... Majesté. »

Emma embrassa tendrement les épaules puis le ventre de sa partenaire alors que sa main venait libérer la généreuse poitrine encore prise au piège dans ses dentelles. La passion irradiait leur deux corps enlacés. Emma laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à la ceinture de la mairesse. Le ventre de la belle brune se creusa au contact brûlant de cette main. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Regina déglutie en sentant la main d'Emma franchir les limites. Elle s'agrippa à la nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue. La tendresse et la douceur avaient laissé place à la passion et la confrontation. Regina s'était retenue depuis le début mais la magie qui bouillonnait en elle explosa. Les vêtements d'Emma disparurent complètement avant de réapparaître sur le sol. Emma eut un frisson qui la parcouru et renforça avec passion sa volonté de faire plaisir à sa reine.

\- Vous allez me le payer, Majesté.

Agissez shérif au lieu de parler. Souffla Regina en plongeant son visage contre le corps de la belle blonde. »

Les deux femmes reprirent leur danse endiablée. Emma cru défaillir quand Regina glissa sa main entre ses cuisses. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au corps de Regina. Emma eu beaucoup de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Son corps bouillonnait de désir, de passion et surtout de magie. Emma serrait les poings dans le dos de Regina. La belle brune embrassa plus tendrement sa shérif continuant son aventure.

\- Laissez-la vous envahir... Elle ne vous fera pas de mal...

Et toi? Je... »

Regina glissa sa main libre dans celle d'Emma avant d'une fois de plus capturer ses lèvres. Emma se laissa emporter par ce baiser et leurs deux magies s'entremêlèrent. La pièce s'emplie d'une lumière douce et brillante. Le violet et l'or s'unissaient avec passion alors que les deux femmes sentaient leur corps exploser de passion. Alors qu'elles allaient atteindre le septième ciel, on frappa à la porte. Regina soupira de désespoir prête à devoir disparaître mais l'en empêcha. Resserrant son étreinte, elle l'embrassa en la suppliant de faire abstraction du bruit.

\- Miss Swan, ouvrez, je sais que vous êtes là. »

La descente fut violente pour la belle blonde qui se réveilla en sursaut devant sa télévision. Elle sentait son corps encore brûlant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant d'aller ouvrir. Comme toujours, Regina était merveilleuse. Emma sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Oh... Regina...

Vous êtes seule, Miss Swan?

Les rêves prémonitoires existent?

Pardon? Demanda Regina surprise.

Euh... Rien que puis-je pour vous?

Répondez à ma question... Êtes-vous seule, miss Swan?

Euh, oui. Pourquoi? »

Regina poussa Emma dans le salon en refermant la porte. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en priant qu'à Storybrooke, là où tout était possible, les rêves prémonitoires existaient...

* * *

**Bonne journée, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**


End file.
